It's All Going Up In Flames
by Anaconda Vices
Summary: CM Punk has begun his hiatus. Which leaves Sierra feeling alone and abandoned. She keeps denying what's right in front of her. She's going to have to accept the fact sooner or later that the solution to her problems is Corey Graves.


Chapter 4: It's All Going Up In Flames

Corey acted like I was his best friend or Paige or something. I'm sure he was just being nice but we're not really on that friendly of terms. A kiss on the cheek seemed a little inappropriate. But that didn't matter now. I was getting a text from Stephanie.

"I'll need you to help with the divas a bit more. I've got a lot to handle. Thanks for all your help. Have a great night."

"No problem, Steph. Enjoy your evening."

I immediately fell down on the bed sighing. I didn't really wanna see Corey after that awkward misunderstanding. But if I liked being in the WWE, I would follow Steph's orders. I fell asleep hoping this headache would subside without having to take anymore aspirin.

"Wow. It's a beautiful day." I said rising.

I felt oddly good this morning. I had realized that Alisha made me think too much into the subject. It wouldn't be awkward at all. Because there was nothing to feel awkward about. I didn't have time for this. I needed to text Punk and figure out why he missed RAW last night.

"Hey"

15 minutes went by with no reply.

"Look please just let me know you're alright. I'm worried."

That was the last text he was getting this morning. I'm sick of Punk's games to be honest. It's time he start showing some interest in me for a change.

I arrived in a fair mood. I was happy I was going to be able to see the likes of Randy, Cody, AJ and etc. again. But Punk still hadn't replied. And I was getting frustrated.

"Hi my name is so and so, baby can you tell me yours?" Layla singed to me. You couldn't ever find a bigger Ciara fan than Lay.

"You look like you came to do one thing set it off" I said smiling.

"What's going on girl? Aren't you supposed to be in the office with Alisha?"

"Supposed to but Stephanie wants me to work with you guys a lot more. She's really busy."

"Yes girl we're gonna have the best time."

Then my phone went off. Punk.

"I need to talk to you. Get back here as soon as you can."

"Um Lay I have to go. Punk awaits."

"I understand girl. Listen, I have faith in you guys. Everyone knows how Punk can be but you'll work it out. I know it."

"Thanks Lay." I said as I hugged her.

One of the things I liked most about Layla was how much she supported me and Punk. I really appreciated what she said.

I did get there as fast as I could. Nothing was more important than talking to Punk in that moment.

He flung the door open and I paced in.

"Punk what is this"

Before I could even finish my sentence Punk had me up against the wall. He kissed me more passionately than he ever had. My heart was racing. My head was in shock. But my body was frozen. All I could do was blush.

Then he started pacing. I didn't know what to do. I managed to move to the bed. But I just stood there staring. Wondering.

"It's all so hard you know? I have this great girl right in front of me. I have this amazing (sometimes) job. But I can't enjoy either one because I can't have both at the same time. I don't know how these other guys do it. Look at Randy Orton. A wife and a kid! How does he do it? I'm the scumbag who can't even make you my girlfriend. But it's just me trying to do the right thing. I did all this because I didn't want you to have any attachments. And look at you you're so in love with me it's ridiculous. You become frozen every time I kiss you like that. I just can't. I don't know why. Maybe. Maybe I will. But right now I need to go."

"Go what? Where?"

"I don't know. On a road trip."

"A road trip? Punk you're not making any sense."

"I need to get away from this place Si! I can't anymore. It's too much. All the stress with you and work and fans and life. I need a break."

"You need a break? How do you think I feel? Being kept on the back burner for 4 years!"

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about. I can't deal with this right now! I'll see you in a month."

And just like that he was gone. The man who I couldn't live without, just walked out on me like it was nothing. I spent the remainder of the night crying. And I called in sick the next morning. I wasn't ready yet. I didn't feel like going the morning after that, but what choice did I have? The last thing I needed was to lose my job after I just lost.. him. I sat there thinking about it for a while. How he could he leave me? A part of him loves me? He wasn't acting like even that was the case. I started getting a flood of texts and calls asking if I was ready. I put my phone on silent and ignored the texts. I wasn't in any mood to do anything. But I got a text from Stephanie.

"Make sure you show up. I would be very upset with you if you didn't. Just get here Sierra okay?"

"k Steph"

It was the night of the big WWE magazine banquet. I was going to try to get through this night as best I could.

"Mr. Howard you remember Sierra Harris from the last banquet."

"Ah yes, Miss Harris. You're looking lovely tonight."

"Thank you Mr. Howard."

"Please, call me Jeff."

"Jeff" I said monotoned and annoyed.

"Excuse me Stephanie."

I headed to the back. I was usually bright and cheerful. But I couldn't. Not with what had happened.

I went to go clean off in the ladies room. Only one other "lady" was in there. Kaitlyn.

Awkward silence for a minute. Then she noticed my mascara running.

"Look I know we haven't always gotten along but, I don't like seeing anyone like this."

I didn't even look in her direction.

"I really am sorry. But hey, Corey right?"

This time she got my attention. I looked up at her confused and shocked. She gave me the yup look and walked out. I just stood there looking at the door she walked out of. That was all I really could do at that point.

I was making my way back towards the party. I had to pull it together for Stephanie. She had done so much for me.

"Tough night?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Not tonight exactly but, yeah." I said to a gorgeous looking Corey Graves.

"I heard. He doesn't deserve you ya know."

"That's becoming more and more apparent, thank you."

"Wanna get a drink? I could help you forget about it."

"Getting me drunk so you could sleep with me? I thought even you were above that."

"Ouch. Harsh. I wasn't exactly planning on getting you drunk to do it. I would want you sober for the ride."

I bitterly laughed. "You know what Corey? I've been through enough these past few days. I don't need you."

"Relax, I'm kidding. Why do you hate me so much anyway?"

"Hate? I'm not capable of hate. I don't even hate Kaitlyn. And that's saying something."

He stepped closer towards me. His hands in the pockets of his suit.

"I bet you hate Punk right about now."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger on my lips as if to say shush. I'm not sure if I would have agreed with him or not in that moment.  
He put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him. For some reason I didn't try to pull away. He started running his fingers through my hair. He looked deep into my eyes. And for some reason he looked at the ground and smiled. What about this was funny to him? Then suddenly, he backed away. His expression turned serious.

"I'm really sorry about Punk."

He turned around to walk away but then he looked at me. Then he came closer, hugged me and kissed me on my hand. I didn't know what was going on inside the mind of Corey Graves. But whatever it was, I had a feeling I would be seeing a lot more of it. And I was right.


End file.
